


Tradition and Family

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As tradition dictates Harry is to attend a ceremony where he will get his wand. For the first time he will meet an old family friend face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition and Family

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

Harry paced back and forth in his sitting room, anxious and excited. Today was an exciting day for him. He would be turning eleven within the month and he was finally allowed to get his wand. A wand made specifically for him and, as tradition, a family member was supposed to be present. Remus Lupin, one of his father’s friends and his honorary godfather, was coming for a visit. They had been writing back and forth for a few months under false names getting to know one another and trading stories. They had grown close. It felt good to have a true connection to his family. Adelphus and Corwin were like uncles but Remus would be a true connection to his mother and father.

Master Adelphas and Corwin had asked Harry to wait before he went to Hogwarts and he had agreed under a simple stipulation. Remus had to be allowed to visit him at Sanctuary. They had agreed after a long discussion once they realized he truly wanted family around. Corwin had put together a press release to cut off the slander that would surely follow his absence as well as sent letters to the appropriate individuals. It would be released in a few weeks after he had the ceremony to bind him and his coven together. That was another thing he was looking forward to. He wouldn't be returning to England for a few years yet and he was thankful that he would have the extra time to acclimate to all the changes. With everything he had read and heard about going on in England he counted it a blessing.

He checked himself over in the mirror again making sure he was presentable. Today he wore his best clothes, he wanted to make a good impression. A half-sleeved emerald green chiton, with silver belting and ivy detailing around the edges, fell to mid-thigh and traced his small frame. A matching chlamys trailed behind him. Instead of it fastening on one side as usual it fastened at both shoulders with silver ivy leaf brooches leaving his arms bare. He was barefoot for tradition, a requirement to allow him free connection to the earth.

At his ankles and wrists silver bangles jingled freely. Matching armlets covered his upper arms, decorated in carvings of unicorns. The local unicorn herd had blessed him at the last full moon with a great deal of their hair and freely given blood in thanks for him taking such care of them since he had come to Sanctuary. He was named friend of the herd, a blessing that restricted him from wearing gold during ceremonies. Adelphus had silver jewelry made for him to honor it. Harry had never felt more proud.

He wore a mask, silver plated and adorned with moonstones. His eyes were lined thickly with kohl and his hair free and wild. It now fell mid back in a riot of curls when he wasn’t with a glamor. With a nod in approval he turned and double checked his satchel.

It wasn’t common, in modern times, for a wizard to bring supplies when getting a wand, but for a Nymph it was expected. Wands for those with a strong Nymph heritage were meant to be involved in creating the wand otherwise it would never fully suit them. That rule applied to other creatures as well. The Ghillie Dhu, Nixie and Rusalka were more similar to the Nymphs than most other creatures in that and many other aspects. At Sanctuary the old customs were still very important. A clock chimed in the distance and he quickly closed the bag and waited.

Remus appeared in a swirl of color and staggered a bit before he regained his balance. He never liked port-keys. It took him a moment to center himself and push the wolf back. Moony hated port-keys even more.

“Remus,” a gentle voice called to him and he turned to simply stare.

“Harry,” he whispered in a voice choked with tears. It was the first time he had seen the child since his last visit with James and Lily. Corwin had been adamant about not revealing any pictures of him in case they fell into the wrong hands and while Remus had been upset, he understood. Simply writing a letter went through a lengthy process of sececry spells. Mr. Dally wasn't a man that took any chances. Now he could see why. Harry was a beautiful child. He was a near copy of Lily but for the high cheekbones and black hair that he got from James.

He couldn’t hold back any longer so he took a few steps and pulled Harry into his arms, holding him tightly. Harry’s scent permeated his senses and for the first time in a long time his wolf rejoiced. He was reunited with his pack. He stamped down the urge to howl in delight.

“Merlin, how I’ve missed you,” he whispered and nearly cried when arms wrapped around him and held him back just as tightly.

“It’s nice to finally see you face to face,” came Harry’s voice, it was gentle and musical and Remus felt the monster inside of him calm even more, content to be with his pack. A pop had them separating, though it was reluctantly.

“Is Master being ready,” Philia asked with a watery smile. She knew how important it was to her Master to have family. Even here, surrounded by professors who doted on him, the frequent visits of Corwin, his Coven, and Master Adelphus it was easy to see that he longed for family. She hoped Remus would be able to fill that gap now that he had free reign to visit the child once a month.

Harry adjusted his clothing and offered a watery smile. “I’m ready,” he told Philia as she picked up his satchel. A glamor settled over his hair, turning it brown once more.

“You’ll be staying a few weeks right,” Harry asked Remus as he bit his lip.

“Yes,” Harry could hear the joy in that simple word. “I get to follow you to classes and events that they’ve planned to see how well you’re doing.”

“Good, good. I’m glad,” Harry answered. “We have a lot to talk about. But for now we need to head out.” Philia lead the way into the hallway with the two following at a slower pace.

“Did Corwin explain everything to you Remus?”

“Yes, quite a bit. I’m amazed Lily and James were capable of keeping everything secret.”

“I know. They wanted to make sure I was taken care of and safe." He earned a smile for that as they continued walking through the halls. Harry happily pointed out different rooms and their uses as they went along before they came upon a set of large double doors. Philia pushed them open and bowed before she slipped away to empty Harry’s satchel on one of the many tables.

The room itself was round and large with a domed ceiling all done in white stone. Lining the walls were cut branches and wooden poles of the varying woods from around the world. A ritual circle was carved into the stone floor in the center of the room. Surrounding the rim of the circle were tables covered in glass jars and boxes that housed the possible wand cores. In the center of the circle stood three large cauldrons and a table made of stone littered with the many different tools used for wand making.

Harry couldn’t help the smile he wore, so strong was his excitement. Master Adelphus and Corwin sat off to the side with proud smiles. His friends, Matta, Aster, and Dima sat near a small section of the wall that wasn’t littered with supplies. Their presence calmed him a bit, helped him center himself. He had come to their wand making too, earlier in the year. He was the youngest in their small group. Remus joined Master Adelphus with a comfortable nod. Master Petra, the master wand maker, stood waiting. 

Harry walked into the ritual circle and gave a bow to Master Petra.

“Hylas,” the older gentleman spoke, his voice raspy but strong. He was dressed in plain black wizarding robes. His hair was silver, from age, and fell to his shoulders. His eyes were a lightning blue. Instead of a wand in his hand he carried a staff that helped support him. “It’s time for you to find the tool that will help you throughout the rest of your life, whether long or short. I am but a guide to help you make that tool.”

“It is an honor, Master Petra,” Harry answered with another bow.

“Stand strong and open your senses, child. Calm your mind and simply _feel_." Harry did as asked and opened his mind to the magic of the room. He could feel it, strong and ancient and waiting help.

“The room is filled with magic by runes and ritual. Built to guide a pupil in finding what they need in a worthy companion. There are many steps child, in making a wand for a Nymph. Like the tree’s they are made from there can be many rings or layers to a wand. Let’s begin. Walk thrice around the room and then choose the wood that calls out to you the most.”

Harry did as he was bid. Slowly he walked around the room, his bare footsteps loud in the silence. Many pieces called to him as he walked but by the third round only one piece dwarfed the others in its calling. He found it, propped in a corner. It was a rather thick pole of black wood with a very fine grain almost as tall as he was. He could feel it reaching to him so he took it in hand and brought it back to the ritual circle.

“Ebony,” Master Petra answered. “Dense but pliable. A person who carries it cares not for the opinions of others and holds fast to their beliefs. A stubborn wood. Lay it on the table and we will continue.” Harry did as he was asked and stepped away from it.

“Now, find another.” Again, Harry did as he was bid. This time not nearly as many pieces called out to him. This time it wasn't him walking around the room alone, the energy of the ebony followed as the ritual room demanded and not may woods would cooperate with such a strong energy. But he found it; a beautiful piece of wood leaning against the wall opposite where the ebony had stood. It had a beautiful grain pattern and felt rigid in his hand.

“Elm,” Petra commented. “Firm and elegant. A person who carries it carries themselves with a natural dignity and poise. Let it join the ebony and search for a third.” Harry nodded and did as he was told again. This time he came back with a piece of near white wood with a straight grain.

“Ash. Pliant and loyal. An ash wand holder is never crass or arrogant, even when a situation would seem redeemable to be so.”

Remus couldn’t help but lean closer to Adelphus in his confusion.

“I’ve never seen a wand made out of this many woods,” he whispered. “Why so many?”

“A wand for a Nymph, tradition wise, is made from nine elements. It is a tool to do magic and we see magic as an art form so we must honor the 9 muses. That is tradition for us. The old ways in Britain used to make wands this way as well but it became time consuming. Ollivander is a master at making competent and strong wands without the different woods, but they are not as sentient as the ones made this way.”

“Really? But nine pieces of wood?”

“No, no. Core counts, and there can be multiple cores as well.” Remus would have asked more questions but a glint of silver had him turning his attention back to Harry. All the pieces of the wood were laid out beside each other and Harry held a long silver knife.

“Cut a section from each of these pieces, take a large section of the Ebony." Harry nodded and got to work as Adelphus spoke to Remus once again.

“The first cauldron is filled with a potion that cleanses the woods of any properties that are not their own, cleanses it's energy and leaves the wood receptive to the process of wand making.” Remus nodded, as he watched Harry work diligently. Now he understood why family was meant to be involved, watching someone work as Harry was to make their own wand was entrancing and pride invoking.

Harry looked at the cauldron when he had finished cutting the lengths of wood. His instincts were telling him to take a chance as his thoughts centered on improving the potion already there. Master Micah, his potions professor, said that his curiosity and intuition was what made him such a good potion student.

“May I add something to the first cauldron?” He couldn't help but ask.

“What would you like to add child?” Harry looked around the room and found the supplies he had brought with him set up at one of the tables. He made his way over and looked at each one, feeling their energy. With shaky hands he picked up one of the crystal vials filled with a murky liquid.

“Essence of Dittany,” he answered as he held up the vial. Master Petra seemed intrigued.

“And what would that accomplish?”

“It would strengthen any weaker sections of the wood and help them meld together when finished.”

“And you think that is necessary?”

“I think the wood needs to be constant, with the least weak spots, to help magic flow through it more evenly.”

“I agree,” Petra answered with a smile. “It will also make the wand more susceptible to healing magic’s. Wonderful decision child,” Harry practically beamed and with a now steady hand he emptied the vial into the bubbling cauldron and stirred it nine times. With a nod, as if to reassure himself he turned and gathered the sections of wood and dropped them into the liquid one by one.

“Now you get to search for the core of the wand,” Petra explained as he motioned towards the tables. “Choose any substance.” Harry nodded and opened himself to the magic again, letting it guide him. He nearly laughed when he picked up a braid of three unicorn hairs he had brought with him.  Petra simply pointed towards the table for him to lay it on.

“Where did it come from,” he asked Harry.

“Freely given on the night of the full moon from the head mare of the unicorn herd,” he explained.

“Wonderful child, wonderful. Now do you feel the need of anything else,” he asked. Harry began to look again and found another core calling out to him. He picked up the jar and showed it to Petra.

“Hair of a Naiad,” Petra answered. “It’s not surprising. It’s common for one to pick cores that correspond with themselves.” A waved hand and Harry took a three hairs from the jar and laid them with the unicorn braid. “Continue until you feel there is no need to add more.”

Harry did as he was told and took his time looking through the rest of the possible additions, letting his magic search them out. A trio of shiny silver thread called to him and he added that to the pile.

“Thread from an Acromantula web,” commented Petra absently.

“That’s all,” Harry told the man when he felt he had finished. Petra nodded and stamped his staff on the floor. Immediately the wood pieces rose from the cauldron and landed on a table that was empty.

“Use the silver knife and cut all of them in half, length-wise, down the center,” Petra told him. Harry nodded and got back to work. The wood was soft and easy to cut through but he took his time and made the incisions with great care, sitting the pieces aside as he went. He was quite thankful the knife was charmed to cut wood so that he didn't tire himself out.

When he had finished Petra tapped his staff against the floor all of the pieces floated above the table.

“Braid all your cores together,” Petra commented offhandedly as he directed the halves of wood with his staff. Harry watched for a moment as the wood began to peel as if being carved. He had to shake make himself move to the table to work with the cores. He took the unicorn braid apart so that he could combine them all in one single cohesive braid. Each section held one peice from each of the three cores and he set about braiding them tightly. He was just finishing when Petra motioned for him to move and with a wave of the older mans staff the braided core joined the other pieces of wood in the air.

Petra had carved the wood into smaller sections with hollowed centers, cut for each of them to fit together and all very thin except for the ebony. Another tap of his staff and all of the pieces began to come together. The core was first enclosed in the two pieces of ash, which was swallowed by the sections of elm and then ebony.

“Place it in the second cauldron. It will draw out the unneeded moisture, and fuse it all together leaving the core nestled in the center.” Harry nodded and plucked the rather thick pole from the air and did as he was told once again. Petra passed him a bag that rattled next.

“Shake it up and then pour the bag out. Any runes or symbols facing you, keep out. Put the others away.” Harry nodded and shook the bag before dumping it on the table.

Quite a few runes and symbols faced him, but he quickly separated the ones that were going into the cauldron and cleared the ones that weren’t.

“What does the last cauldron do?”

“The last cauldron is a stain and sealer. So,” Petra pointed at the row of glass jars. “What stain would you like your wand. Obviously ebony wood isn’t going to stain so well, it’s more like sheen.” Harry picked out a black stain. The ebony was beautiful on its own but the stain would hide any lighter pieces of the wood. With a waved hand from Petra he poured it into the last cauldron.

He looked over the runes again.

“Would you like to do anything to the runes beforehand? Once you put those in the cauldron the runes will be absorbed into the wand as will any properties you add to them beforehand.”

“Even unicorns blood?”

“Yes, it will give a silver sheen to your wand though and make the runes sink below the surface so they cannot be seen.”

“Mm... what would happen if I put a few strands of unicorn hair into the cauldron as well?”

“It would fuse to the wand just like anything else. But you couldn’t dictate the pattern.”

“I think I would like to do that anyway, is that okay?”

“Sure child.” Harry quickly set to work and coated the runes and symbols with unicorns blood before adding them to the cauldron. Then he took three strands of unicorn hair from his supplies. With steady hands, he laid them in the cauldron on top of the potion in spiral patterns, just to see what would happen and then stepped back watching them sink below the surface. The next three steps were the most trying.

Everyone but Remus moved to the edge of their seat to see what would happen as Petra stamped his staff and the large block of wood rose from the cauldron.

“What’s everyone nervous for,” Remus asked with wide eyes.

“Just watch,” Adelphus whispered.

“Prick your finger,” Petra said gently. Harry did so. “Let a drop of your blood fall on the wood and imagine what you would like it to look like, or blank your mind so that the magic can choose for you.” Harry nodded and blanked his mind, he wanted the magic to choose for him, and dropped his blood onto the wood. Instantly the wood began to spin in the air in front of him.

It peeled; like one would peel an apple and chunks began to fall to the ground when length was cut away. Harry waited with bated breath, nervous and excited. When the carving of the wand was finished Harry smiled brightly. It was plain, with a sphere at the base of its twist carved handle. The length of the wand tapered gently to a blunt point.

“Twelve and a quarter inches long,” Petra announced as he plucked it from the air. “Pliant but firm."

 “Place it in the last cauldron for it to finish.” Harry nodded and took the wand and dropped it, base first, into the last cauldron.

“Now’s the most trying part for the student,” Adelphus whispered to Remus. “When a wand is made like this they’re more sentient than single wood wands. Harry must prove he’s strong enough.”

“How,” Remus whispered.

“By joining his magic with that of the wands, otherwise the wand may refuse him.” Remus nearly choked.

“And after all this it may refuse,” he asked.

“The wand does choose the wizard,” Adelphus answered. Remus simply nodded and turned to watch once more.

A tap of Petra’s staff had the wand rising from the cauldron. Another tap had it dry and polished to a glossy finish. Harry was in awe. The unicorn hair had split and curled spiraling around the ball on the base of the wand, before it created a thick band of silver where it met the handle. It split again and filled the thin crevices between each of the twists on the handle before it made another band at the twists end. A single hair twirled around the length of the wand. The silver of the unicorn hair contrasted beautifully against the black of the wand wood.

“Focus your magic, take the wand and claim it,” Petra whispered. Harry nodded and opened his mind before wrapping his magic around him like a blanket. It danced on his skin and ruffled his hair.

Remus took a sharp breath and could only watch. He could feel the magic in the air, swaying back and forth. Harry’s magic. It was strong and old, open, flowing. It reminded him of the forbidden forest at Hogwarts, ancient and waiting. Adelphus, Matta, Dima and Aster were rocking with the magic as it filled the room.

Harry reached forward, feeling the magic in the wand taunting him to claim it. No sooner had he grabbed the wand, felt the weight of it in his palm, his magic rushed through the wood and light enveloped the room.

When the light had faded, all the wood in the room leaning against the rounded walls had grown and sprouted branches and leaves. The wand thrummed in his hand, happy and content with its master.


End file.
